educ2004group_efandomcom-20200214-history
EDUC2004Group E Wiki
Post two to three sentences summarizing your initial thoughts on your assigned topic. What interests you about it? What challenges do you anticipate? This generation thinks and process differently than the generation before it. The Net generation or Digital Native as Prensky calls them have been immersed in digital technology from a very young age. When I think about digital search what comes to mind is the famous saying "Google it", I can't tell you how many times I have heard that in the last two years. What interest me about this topic is discovering new ways to conduct a digital search. One challenge I anticipate is that people are so use to "Googling it", they won't want to discover new ways of finding information digitally. In his article Prensky says, "Digital Natives are Communicating Differently (email, IM, chat)… Digital Natives are Searching Differently (Info, connections, people)…Digital Natives are Learning Differently (about stuff that interest them)…" this effects the way people think and process information. Prensky, M. (2001). Digital natives, digital immigrants. On the Horizon, 9(5). Prensky, M. (2004). The emerging online life of the digital native: What they do differently because of technology, and how they do it. Retrieved from World Wide Web http://www.marcprensky.com/writing/PrenskyThe_Emerging_Online_Life_of_the_Digital_Native-03.pdf Lynette Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Group E Topic The effects of digital search and communication tools on the way people think and process information. This is the leader chart so far I still need to get leaders for week 4,5,6...Thanks Thanks Group E for filling out the rest of the chart for the leaders. Nancy's Latest activity The effects of digital search and communication tools on the way people think and process information will prove to be an interesting topic as we consider how this was done in the past and compare it to how things are done today. You can reach me via my Walden U email account which I shall check each evening. I'll also check the chat room for any questions, concerns, comments, etc. I will be online in the evenings as we move forward, I am in a Central time zone so I'll have to be careful for timing etc. I am not comfortable with Wiki given it's unethical usage but will do what is needed for this school assignment. Nancy's Research Question: The effects of digital search and communication tools on the way people think and process information. · Which communication tool do you find most effective to accomplish your research? o This would help to narrow down what people use and why they use said tools when researching a project. · How do you determine what words to use when doing a search? o This shows whether or not the individual has used the internet for different searches and their expertise. · Do you leverage different resources when you use the material you find on the internet? o This will tell us how people think and process the information they find. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse